


Who Knew Angels Went To High school?

by Iamthetwickster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamthetwickster/pseuds/Iamthetwickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school au - Gabriel x reader (reader is 17, gabriel is 18) </p><p>Gabriel is the most popular boy in school. He's athletic, attractive, funny and has everything he could ever want. Except one thing.</p><p>The new girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh, I Do Like You

The summer breeze lifted your hair slightly as you walked down the pathway and into your new high school. It was your first day here, you had just moved from your home so naturally you were unhappy. Seventeen years old and being moved into a new high school, in a completely different city, was terrifying to you. And you weren't particularly confident. But you had to go, all though you had tried and tried but your parents could not be convinced one bit. 

As you walked into the high school reception you had a good look around your surroundings, a few students looking at you in a funny way. You ignored them and walked up to the lady behind the reception, asking for help. She sorted you out and sent you to your class. Your tutor was Mr. Rhodes. A tall, lanky man in half a suit, his jacket was on his chair. You smiled at him nervously as you entered the class room, silence swallowing the room as the students stopped and stared at you. That was nerve wrecking for sure.

"Can I help you?" Mr Rhodes inquired, looking down at you. You took a deep breath to try and calm your nerves.

"Sorry, my name is ______. I've just moved here...I'm new." A chosen few students scoffed at your nervousness. You could feel all of their eyes on you, it felt like they were going to burn right through, it made me you feel sick.

"Ah. I was told you would be here. Right, everybody. This is ________. She's a new student here, so...be nice." You wondered what he meant by that last bit, but he seemed a bit of a joker which was enlightening to you. He told you to take a seat so you took the only empty one, it was at the back of the class, next to a rather punk looking girl and on the other side, a popular, sporty, attractive, probably douche baggy boy. Who, you noticed, would not stop staring at you. You felt like punching him in the face or asking him what he wanted, but you didn't want to be in trouble on your first day in a new school. Plus, if he was as popular as he looked he could make your life a living hell. You simply ignored him and listened to everything your tutor was saying instead, expecting that to be easy. 

You wanted to ignore him the entire lesson, but he literally would not stop. Mr Rhodes was talking as he wrote things down on the board at the front of the class. You turned to him with a glare.

"What?!" You whispered aggressively. All the boy did was smirk. You hadn't had a good look at him until now. He was rather short but well built and he had a tattoo hidden under his sleeve. His hair was longer than most boys', almost golden in colour. His eyes were intriguingly similar in colour. A minute passed and the boy chuckled quietly to himself. 

"I'm Gabriel." He whispered back to you with a wink. You narrowed your eyes at him and within an instant your response flew from your mouth.

"Well good for you, tell somebody who cares." It was half a whisper this time.

"Oh. . . I  _ **do**  _like you." He chuckled to himself once more. You ignored that response, though your cheeks didn't. They became crimson within an instant and you could feel them burning.  "That's adorable."  _Stop talking to me_ was your instant though, but you ignored him again. You carried on ignoring him throughout the lesson and as soon as it ended you picked up your backpack, threw it over your shoulder and left the classroom as fast as you could. You didn't want any hassle from Gabriel. He just seemed like a typical popular boy, probably sex and girl obsessed, good enough grades, has everything he wants. He had to be, he was wearing a jocks jacket that screamed 'popular'.  _  
_

Your next lesson was art, one you had picked. You hadn't been told where any of the classes were, so you simply had to guess. You had been wandering the halls for 10 minutes, glad that you had chosen to look for the classroom during your break, but your break would soon be over.

You walked around a hallway corner and smack bang into something.

"Oof!" _Someone._  "Watch where you're walking, ______." You looked up to see who's chest you were clinging to by accident. Of course it was Gabriel's Because that's what you clearly needed. You cursed god under your breath.. Your eyes widened and you let go of him to back away from him and walk elsewhere but his arms snaked around your back and pulled you in close.

"Woah! Hey! Get off me!" You complained, fidgeting and wrestling to get away from him. You didn't have time for this. He pushed you into the wall that was next to the two of you, one hand on the wall on your left and one above you. He leaned there against the wall, face inches from your own. 

"Which class are you looking for?" He asked with raised brows. 

"Uh....Art. But I can find it myself." You were so stubborn at times. His eyes widened and he smiled, backing away and standing with his arms at his sides. 

"Oh, art! Okay, well you know your way! Off you go!" He cocked an eyebrow at you, crossing his arms. You scowled at him and nervously walked in the opposite direction to Gabriel. 

"Complete wrong direction, babe." He called to you, you felt your cheeks burn again. You let out a sigh. It was obvious you needed his help, you just really didn't like him. "Come on, I don't bite twice. It's this way." You grumbled but followed him anyway. He got you to your class on time and then disappeared down the corridor.

When it was lunch time you left your class slowly but were surprisingly and rather annoyingly greeted by Gabriel. You'd assumed he was waiting for one of the popular girls in your class but he followed you down the hall instead. He didn't seem to understand the whole 'personal space' thing because you swore you could almost feel his breath on you, that's just how close behind you he was. 

"Seriously, why are you following me? is it some kind of prank? because honestly, I'm not laughing. I don't want to be here as it is, please don't make it anymore unbearable than it is." You'd stopped in the middle of the corridor to scold him. He furrowed his brows at you. 

"Prank? What? I'm following you because I like you, I'm gonna sit by you and you can meet my friends for lunch and then we can skip next lesson and I can show you around the school." You stared at him. 

"That's suicide. You know nothing about me and i can guarantee you will not like me if you ever do know anything about me. Besides, why would I wanna hang out with the popular crew? All you guys do is bully everybody else around you and have way more sex than any teenager should ever have." You turned around and walked away from him, proud of yourself for standing up to his kind. You'd had issues with his kind in your last high school and you refused to go through it again.

* * *

 

You thought that would be the last you saw of him, but it wasn't. You were sat down eating your lunch outside, on your own.  **Thud.** There was a tray with food on in front of you. You looked up and found Gabriel's eyes.

"Really?" You asked rhetorically, gathering your things together and getting up to leave. You were so close but before you made it 5 centimeters away from the bench, Gabriels hand was clenched around your wrist. 

"I know what you see when you see me, okay?" Gabriel gently pulled you back to the bench, sitting you down next to him. He faced you. You were about to get up again but something stopped you, the way he was looking at you. It seemed so genuine, but it could also have been the work of a fantastic actor who had done this countless times. You were unsure. "I know, I'm a popular kid and you're just ordinary! Or whatever it is you're thinking. But... I really do like you and....not cause I think you're hot. I mean....I do think you're hot and  _very_ **very** pretty. But I like how ordinary you are and how nervous you are... i find it cute actually." You really could not figure him out. You let out a sigh. "...And, don't go telling no one this, but....sometimes it's nice to have new company, one's who don't judge every little thing you do."

"I'm not having you use me!" You scoffed. 

"No! I don't want to use you! I just- I like....you...because you don't judge like my friends do. Please?" His eyes bore into your skull like a knife baring flames.

"Only today. I'll sit with you today and you can show me around because I do kind of need the help there. But Not again after today. Unless I've made a decision about you. But don't think for one second that I at all trust or like you. Got it?" He nodded with a smile, a genuine smile for once. You'd never seen that smile before. He'd always smirked at you instead....but it was quite nice to see for once. You only hoped you weren't wrong this time.


	2. Never knew geeks were kinky

It was rare you would ever skip a lesson for your own benefit, but you really needed Gabriel's help so you knew where all of your classes were in the school. You only hoped it wouldn't lead you to some kind of prank that would leave you bullied for the remainder of the school year. You went anyway.

Gabriel had finished his lunch, as had you. But the strangest thing you noticed was the extensive amount of candy he had consumed in the time you had been with him. You couldn't eat that much candy in a day, let alone half an hour. It baffled you, all the little things you were beginning to pick up about his personality, he seemed a little different from the other popular kids you had met in previous schools. He seemed... gentle. He seemed genuine. You had began warming to him a little, which definitely wasn't what you wanted. 

Gabriel waited for you to pack everything into your backpack, watching you closely. 

"Ready?" You nodded in response. "Good! I'll put on my best tour guide voice!"

“Please don’t do anything embarrassing…” You pleaded, to which he simply cackles.

Gabriel slipped his arm through the gap between your arm and your side, pulling you along.

“Woah! Hey, no….I don’t….” It didn’t matter what you said, Gabriel would ignore you. Your arm was linked with his and that was the end of that. You could do nothing but endure his antics.

He showed you all of the classrooms, from a to z, if there even were that many classes. He had showed you where all of the toilets were in every department, every nook and cranny, every little room, every staff room, the dining hall, everywhere you could sit down, the library and the nurses office. He then pulled you outside with him and proceeded to half drag you across the field where gym and other sport was performed. You hated sports, but he loved it. You knew this was a bad idea.

“…..and here….is a lovely little spot where students tend to go to make out with each other during breaks…..gross right……” He chuckled. He’d shown you a hidden part of the field, hidden by bushes and trees.

“Yeah…I guess.” You replied.

“Guess?” Gabriel looked down at you curiously. “You have kissed somebody before, right?” You could feel yourself turn a little red at that question. Your gaze took interest in the ground for the moment.

“Well…” You sighed. “Gabriel. How thick are you?” He was taken aback by your sudden aggression.

“I’m pretty smart actually, I get high grades in most classes.” He raised a brow at you.

“For god’s sake…in high school’s there are categories you fall into, we both know what category you fall into, but for some reason you’re stupid enough to not realise how low I am compared to you. Do you just blank out all the geek indicators or something?”

“”Geek indicators”? You’re a- you’re not a geek. Are you? Oh my god…I _am_ stupid. No wonder you hate me…we’re opposites- like…my friends pick on geeks ’cause they’re so weird…” His eyes shot to you, you had begun walking away. You knew it was too good to be true, how could you be so stupid?

“…Where are you going?” Gabriel stood in front of you and stopped you in your tracks.” You furrowed your brows up at him.

“Away from you…to class…where I know I’m not going to be bullied if I say something you don’t agree with.”

“No you aren’t, you’re staying with me…”

“No, we made a deal…skip one lesson you said so that you can show me around. You’ve shown me around, now let me go.”

“No can do, sweet cheeks.” You blushed a little. Sweet cheeks? Seriously? This guy was such a jerk.

“I am going to class, Gabriel. If you step in front of me again, I will bite you.”

“Never knew geeks were kinky. But- it’s just- I only got to spend an hour with you. I’ve barely found out anything about you!”

You groaned. “My name is _______   ________, I’m 17 year’s old. I was born in ________ and I hate it here. I want to be a(n)  __________ when I’m older. I am a geek, I’m obsessively fanatical about tv shows, movies and science. There is no way in god damn hell that we can be friends, or do anything else that you seem desperate for. Leave me alone.” Gabriel stood in silence, staring at the ground as you walked past him. You assumed he just wanted you for sex now, why else would he be so interested in you if not for sex or for somebody to toy with? Either way you had made your decision, and that was to steer clear from him. You would rather be watching unhealthy amounts of Star Trek or Doctor Who then have to hang out with somebody like that.

Gabriel didn’t bother you for the rest of the week    

 

* * *

 


	3. Friendship Mostly

It was the Monday back in school, the weekend was finished and you missed it already. But you strangely missed something else more. Gabriel. But also not Gabriel- it was more the fact that he had not smiled at you since the Friday when you told him to shove it. It shouldn't have bothered you so much, but it did. You'd seen him multiple times today and each time he'd look at you sadly then look away until the two of you weren't in sight of the other. You had noticed a few times during the morning that when he had looked at you during a class, he'd look away if you caught him, as if he was looking at something else. It hurt to be honest.

You were sat in science class, not listening to a word the professor was saying. You were too busy watching Gabriel on the bench in front of you, and how the sun shone through his hair, sending blonde and golden threads through his soft, curly- you blinked and sat up straight.  _Where did that thought come from?_ You thought to yourself. You were so screwed. Before you knew it the bell rang and your paper was empty. You'd written no notes down. You thought it best to leave quickly, to avoid anybody talking to you. You were tidying up your books in your locker, you didn't plan on eating lunch. You instead intended on sitting under a tree on the field so that you could enjoy some reading/writing (whichever you prefer). It took you all of five minutes to tidy up your locker, then you grabbed your bag and walked on down the corridor. 

On your way you saw one of the popular girls, who you despised along with the rest of the popular kids. She was giggling annoyingly at something, you weren't sure what until Gabriel and another popular girl appeared whilst you turned the corner. Your heart stopped as you looked directly at each other. The look he gave you was so stern you thought he might actually throw a punch your way, you didn't quite understand what made you think that. You'd stopped when you saw each other, sharing eye contact for a few seconds before you looked back to the floor and sped up, walking down the corridor and towards the door.

"She's weird..." You heard one of the girls say, you let it slip and carried on. 

"She's not that bad..." You heard Gabriel say, but the rest was cut off as you left the building and walked down the path leading to the field. 

You were sat down under the tree within 5 minutes, reading/drawing in your book. Every other surrounding disappeared when you relaxed yourself like this, it was an escape from a troubling world. You were grasped into your book so much that you never even noticed Gabriel walking over, if you could call it walking. It was more like sneaking really. He came from behind the tree you were leaning on and stared down at what you were doing for a few seconds.

"Whatcha doin', gorgeous?" Your pen flew out of your hand, along with your book. You were greeted by absurd laughter, you responded with a groan and fetched your book and pen back. 

"I'll be leaving then." You said, opening your bag to pack your things.

"I don't think so-" Gabriel sat down on the grass next to you, grabbing your bag from you and putting it behind him. You were facing each other now. The silence made your heart scream. "See, a little birdie told me...that somebody was watching me during science class..." He smirked at you, his face inches away from you. "Any idea who that might have been?" 

"Yourself, probably. You really seem to fancy yourself." You spat, going to get up but he stopped you by gripping your wrist and pulling you to him. You fell forward, face inches from his own and your arms balancing you by both of his sides. 

"Hello." He giggled, childishly, rubbing his nose with your nose. Your eyes widened and you crawled backwards, away from him. "Oh come on! I know it was you, ______. A friend told me." You were sitting quite a distance away from him, hugging your knees. This wasn't what you wanted to spend your lunch time doing.

"What do you want from me?" You grew tired of his constant games. 

"Friendship mostly...." He beamed. "...../And maybe a few kisses/" That part was whispered.

"What? I didn't.... hear the rest of-" You were caught off guard when Gabriel randomly pressed a kiss up to your cheek. He sent blood rushing straight to your face, you were crimson in colour and he seemed to be enjoying your shock. 

"You're really cute..." He chuckled, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you close. It was the most uncomfortable hug you'd ever had, you were facing a complete other direction to him but he didn't seem to care. A few moments after you'd realised your fidgeting wouldn't release you from his grasp, his friends were walking over. You wanted to leave so much now, but he just wouldn't let go. And he was a strong boy, considering his height. You remembered how sporty he was, there was your problem.

"Gabe, man, What are you doing to that geek? Hannah was looking for you- I think she likes-" Gabriel kissed you on the cheek again, then looked back over to his friends. "-Oh. I see. Dude, you should have said something!"

"Shut it, Michael." 

"Woah, full title. You trying to impress her? Hey, kid. He's just using you for sex, leave while you can-"

"I said **_shut it_**!" Gabriel snapped at him again. You had to admit, you nearly wet yourself then. His voice was loud when he was angry...and you didn't like being in a strong guys arms when he was angry, it didn't feel safe at all. You tried to get away subtly. Michael was probably telling the truth.

"Doesn't look like the geek like you as much as you seem to like her-" He let go of you and rose to his feet, storming over to Michael. 

"Just because Hannah likes me and not you does not mean that because you're jealous of me doesn't mean you get to ruin my chance with a girl who  _i actually like._ " Gabriel gave him a quick shove and the other boy back up a little.

"Whatever- and I don't like Hannah!" He tried to defend himself. 

"Yeah you do-" One of the girls spoke up, she had long red hair and a nice smile considering she was popular. "I'm starving anyway, can we just go for lunch already?"

"I'm not coming- you guys can go ahead." Gabriel turned around to face you again. You were sat, staring at the ground, fidgeting with your sleeves. He came back and sat beside you again whilst the others walked away.

 

"Are you okay?"

"If okay means something along the lines of 'no, you just made me trust you, kissed me twice, hugged me and called me cute but your friends say you're using me', then yes I'm okay." You were going to have to try hard not to break up here. All you could do was look away from Gabriel, so that's what you did. You could hear Gabriel let out a sigh, and you could feel his eyes on the back of your head.

"I'm really sorry, ________. But Michael's not a friend of mine, he's a total jerk. Fancies the pants of some chick, who likes me. And that made him mad so naturally he's trying to make me mad too."

"Just so you know, you're wasting your time on a person with major trust issues and anxiety." Your voice cracked and your eyes filled up.

"Sweet heart. Don't go crying on me now, come on." Gabriel pulled you into a really soft hug, rubbing your back gently with one hand and keeping his other hand on your head.

"Shh, shh. I will never use you, _______. I promise you. I really like you....and I know you find it hard but you have to try and trust me. It's obvious you like me too, why else would you have been watching me in class? hmm? I swear, I'm not what I seem....oh if you knew the rest." He kissed you on the forehead before beginning to nuzzle into your neck, which made you giggle quite a bit. Before you knew it the two of you were laughing together, which was a pleasant change.

 


	4. You better ask her out before I do

The next day you were in Mr Rhodes class again. You were attempting to write notes from what he was writing on the board and saying out loud, but the fact that Gabriel's eyes were essentially burning through you made you uncomfortable. You couldn't concentrate because of the idiot.

"Cut it out" You whispered to him, he laughed.

"Can't." He replied with a whisper, then continued to watch you some more. Ten minutes later you asked him to stop again, but this time with more aggression in your voice. Once more he replied.

"Can't."

"Is that all you can say?" You asked, but before Gabriel could reply you had landed yourself with a detention at lunch time. Pissed off didn't cover it considering it was Gabriel's fault you even had to go to a detention now. You decided to give him the silent treatment for the rest of the day, whether or not that would be easy was another story. When the bell rang you picked up your things and got up.

"______, I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" You walked away from him mid-sentence. You heard him call your name twice but you kept on walking to your science class. You really did hope this silent treatment would be easier than you were currently thinking, but Gabriel happened to sit in front of you in science. You were the first there along with a few other students, so you sat down and watching the breeze lifting the tree's heavy branches outside. 

"______." You jumped in fright. "Sorry, little darlin'. Didn't mean to spook you....." You let out a sigh at Gabriel and then turned back around to watch the leaves again. He sat down next to you and the girl who normally would be sitting with you was in his space. Prior to your confusion you still ignored him.

"I spoke to Mr Rhodes for you....you dont have a detention anymore." You turned to face him.

"Huh?"

"I told him I was distracting you.....and then he said "It looked more like she was distracting you" which was accurate.....but that wasn't your fault. He said it was fine. So you're in his good books again and....I look like a love sick puppy for f@#! sake!" You laughed at his light blushing, which he told you off for immediately. 

For the rest of the lesson he kept his hand on your thigh, stroking it up and down, gently but not too much to tickle you. It was quite a nice feeling if you had to admit it.

* * *

 

When the bell rang for lunchtime, Gabriel dragged you out of the class room without even asking where you wanted to go. 

"Gabriel, wait!" You called, but he seemed to hungry to listen. You had to tug at him eventually to stop him.

"What?" He stopped to face you.

"I was gonna go sit outside again-"

"Oh. But you wouldn't be able to eat...."

"Yeah- I don't have any money on me but I'm not that hungry anyway...."

"I'll buy you lunch then-"

"No-"

"You mean yeeeees."

"No I don't, I can't give you money back if you do!"

"I said I was buying you lunch, I'm not borrowing you lunch. Come on- there's pizza......" Uh oh. "And fries." Double uh oh. You were so hungry. "We can take it outside-" 

"Oh for god's sake fine" You went anyway, and you earned a kiss on the cheek for that.

* * *

 

The two of you sat peacefully under the shade of the tree again, having finished your lunch. Gabriel found amusement in watching some of his friends play soccer, whilst you people watched. His hand was settled on your thigh again, he just seemed to like stroking your thighs. Until a soccer ball came flying into him that was.

"Shit, sorry, Gabe!" You heard one of the boys calling. Gabriel stood up and threw the ball back, he'd thrown it so fast you could have sworn the boy catching it nearly flew over. They were both laughing which was a good sign, you thought a fight may have broken out for a second. Just then, a few of Gabriel's friends came over again, Michael wasn't there this time. It was the red headed girl again, a blonde girl and a guy who was definitely built for sports. He had intense green eyes that scoured over you, making you uncomfortable. 

"Hey, dean!" Gabriel greeted him. He then smiled at the red head, but then completely blanked the blonde. Maybe he didn't know her. 

"Hey, we were just wondering when you were going to introduce us to your new friend......she's gotta be cool if you ditch us for her every day." Dean winked at you and you felt like your heart had just imploded.  

"Sorry 'bout that, by the way. Just kinda wanted to stick with this gal for a bit." Gal, seriously. "This is _______." He introduced you to them, or Dean more than them. Dean smiled at you and then sat in front of you, a little too close for comfort. You felt a bit better when the red head sat with him though, as for the blonde, she seemed tense. 

"Aww, now she's cute.......a bit shy" Dean was still smiling at you as he judged you.

"A lot shy, actually." Said Gabriel.

"Shut up" You scolded him, to which they all laughed.

"Well, Gabe. You better ask her out before I do." Dean gave him a shit eating grin.

"I don't think Cassie would like it if you did, do you?" Gabriel gave him a better shit eating grin back.

"Fair enough. We're gonna go find Michael- Hannah is just  _dying_ to see him." dean cackled at her anger.

"I'm sick of him, he's all over me all the time. I don't even like him." She wasn't even looking at you, she was looking at Gabriel as if you weren't there.

"I think you and Michael would be a good couple, you're both stubborn, annoying......" He grinned at her as she stormed off. 

"Might have been kinder to tell her you aren't interested, Gabriel." 

"Yeah but, Anna. You guys all talk about me and _______ behind my back, she should know who I'm interested in by now."

"That's a good point actually...see you later, bye ______" Anna seemed nice and so did Dean, but that Hannah made you want to set geese loose on her.

"See ya, Gabe. ______." He winked again and walked away with Anna.

You didn't have another class with Gabriel that day, but he walked you to your first afternoon class and kissed you on the cheek again. But that was the last you saw of him that day. You were really beginning to fall for him.


	5. Don't Hurt Me Anymore Than You Already Have

Another day at school and your first lesson had just ended. You never cared much for breaks unless Gabriel grabbed you for a while, so you were on your way through the halls to get to your next lesson in 10 minutes. You walked around a corner and down the hall you saw Gabriel talking with Anna, Hannah was there too. Gabriel saw you and instantly gave you a big smile which you were about to return until Hannah grabbed Gabriel by the collar and kissed him, fully on the mouth. You could almost feel your heart strings snapping as you took the image in. But what really stung your heart was that Gabriel didn't seem to be shoving her off him, you couldn't see what he was doing from here. You couldn't help it, you'd sworn you would never get involved with these people. They always lead to trouble and hurt, they only ever appear nice to you if secretly they're making fun of you. How could you be so stupid? Of course Gabriel liked Hannah. She was popular, he was popular. It was the natural order of high school. What on earth did you think he saw in a pathetic geeky nerd like you? Your eyes filled so much they stung you. The last thing you saw before running off back the way you came was Gabriel and Hannah coming apart. Shortly after that you heard him yelling your name, but you ignored it.

You ran the long way around to your next class, hoping he wouldn't follow you. The only trouble was he was in your next class.  As you hurried down empty corridors, tears blurring your vision, you heard Gabriel's voice shouting. 

"________, wait!" He called, you heard foot steps growing louder as the voice followed. But you did not turn, you kept on.

"Please!" Then he grabbed you by the wrist and pulled you back, facing him. He kept hold of you and looked you deep in the eyes. His chest was rising quick, you could tell he had ran after you and he looked upset. But you wouldn't buy it, the popular kids were always good actors.

"Please, _______. I am so sorry, I didn't know she was going to kiss me I would have hit her away if I'd have known. She saw you walking toward me and just grabbed me, I don't-"

"Shut up! Don't give me that bullshit, how thick do you think I am?! I knew I shouldn't have trusted some popular jerk, but I did! And look where it's got me! You're just like the rest of them!" Before you could get away from him his grip tightened, pulling you back.

"It wasn't me! I'm not like that I swear! I like you! And now because some selfish bitch couldn't have what she wants, I can't have what I want! Please listen to me! I didn't want to kiss her!"

"Then why in gods name did you not pull away, Gabriel?! You're on every sports team going and she's stronger than you? you couldn't push her away and tell her you don't like her?! Because that doesn't quite add up to me! Just man the fuck up and admit it!"

"______, for god's sake! I said I was sorry! I swear down on my  _life_ I did not want to kiss her! I hate her! I've never liked her and she couldn't handle me giving some other girl attention!"

".....Is that all I am to you? Just some other girl?.....I was so wrong about you.....I am just some other girl to you. You'll go through another 5 by the time we leave high school....I'm such an idiot....." Your tears began to flow down your cheeks now, realising how wrong and how stupid you had been. He finally let go of you, he must have been overwhelmed by what you had just said so he had forgotten about keeping you facing him. You began to walk away again, but you didn't expect Gabriel to grab you again, pull you back and crash his lips into yours. Your eyes widened in fury, you almost couldn't believe he was doing that to you! His hands came up and grabbed your face, holding it there as he kissed you...he just didn't expect you to slap him several times on the face to get him off you. One quick shove on the chest and you parted, he stared at you, obviously confused.

"Don't hurt me anymore than you already have....." This was all you could say before running to next lesson, leaving him standing there in shock.

"That went well." Hannah was walking up to him, who knows what she expected him to do, but she didn't expect him to tell her he hated her, and she didn't think he would walk away from her. But he did both.

 

You tried not to think about it, concentrating on your work in the lesson. But the fact that Gabriel was sat a bench away from you was unnerving. He kept looking over to you and he wasn't subtle about it. When the teacher left the room for a few minutes to talk to a student at the door, he tried to talk to you but you ignored him. You kept on writing anything you could think of to disguise yourself. But the sound of him sighing every time you didn't answer him was infuriating. What did he even have to sigh about?

At lunch time you were putting your things in your locker, when Michael came up to you and started talking. He didn't seem half as bad as Gabriel spoke of him. And you figured he'd be upset since he liked Hannah and he was here when she'd kissed Gabriel. You assumed you'd found a friend, so you talked to him nicely. As you chatted a strand of hair dropped between your eyes and Michael went to push it behind your ear, his face close to yours with a beautiful smile etched on it. You'd never noticed how good looking Michael actually was. You blushed a little, smiling up at him. You could have sworn he leaned closer...but before you could notice Gabriel came storming down the corridor like a bull. 

"Get away from my girl!" Gabriel yelled, grabbing Michael and throwing him against the locker, he had him pinned now.

"Gabe, I was just being friendly....chill out, man!"

"Chill out?! Really?! While you're stealing ____ from me? I don't think so, Michael!"

"So what if I am? You stole Hannah from me!"

"I did not steal her, I hate her!"

"Tell her that while you're kissing her then-"  **Bang**. Michael was on the floor, with a ferocious looking Gabriel standing in a fight stance over him. He threw a punch to his face. Then another. And one more. You tried to pull him away but all Gabriel did was push you away, rather roughly. You ran off after that. After seeing what Gabriel could do when he couldn't get his own way, you didn't want to be near him. He was terrifying. You didn't see him the rest of the day, chances are a teacher found them and broke up the fight. You assumed Gabriel was being held somewhere and lectured about his behaviour. 

 


	6. Flowers and Butterfly Kisses

It was a Saturday and you were watching a rom-com,  _love actually._ It was about 8pm and you were cuddled up in bed, surrounded by pillows and blankets. Your mother was watching the tv downstairs when there was a knock at the door so she got up and went to open it. You were unaware of any of this, but Gabriel was stood at the door looking very nervous. He was holding something behind his back.

"Hello?" Your mum said, expecting the person to tell her what he wanted.

"Hi....um...this might be odd but...is there a chance I can see ______? and have you not tell her it's me...My name is Gabriel and I was getting close to your daughter at school for a while until some girl kissed me in front of her and now she's really mad at me and nothing I seem to do helps at all and- I think your daughter hates me......" He was breathing heavily, staring at his feet. He was a little confused when your mother laughed. 

"______ can hold a grudge well. All though I think she might have a reason this time, for a change. She's watching a film in her room if you want to go up and see her." She smiled at him as he suddenly began to beam from ear to ear.

"Thank you, so much! God.....oh and....if you hear yelling.....i probably messed up again...." He walked into the house and your mother closed the door. She told him the way to go before going back to watching the tv.

 

The stairs creaked as Gabriel slowly and nervously walked up the stairs. You assumed it was your mother going to the bathroom or something, but it wasn't. The door slowly opened and you expected your mother saying something uninteresting, but instead Gabriel stood there in jeans, a shirt and a simple cardigan. He had a nervous smile on his face. You looked him up and down in confusion before your confusion turned into anger. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?!" You growled. Gabriel went to open his mouth and say something but all he could do was breathe and then hang his head. His lower lip was trembling slightly. "Well don't just stand there!"You yelled at him, glaring intensely. 

"I'm- here to.....I'm not- I can't......" He stopped trying to talk and instead pulled his hand from behind his back, shoving a bouquet of flowers in your face. There were so many colours in the bouquet you could hardly count them. You had to admit you were truly touched by it- you couldn't say it looked expensive but he wasn't the type of person to buy flowers. You gave him a tiny smile afterward and took the flowers from him, smelling them.

"Oh I can't do this!" Gabriel yelled at random and walked out of the room.

"What? wait!" You put the flowers down and rand after him, grabbing his wrist and pulling him back in. "Gabriel.... did you buy these flowers?" He shook his head which worried you, had he stolen them?

"I.....picked them......myself....." He spoke quietly as if embarrassed about the fact that he had gone to so much trouble for you. He stood there looking grumpy because you giggled when he answered you. "Are they ok...." He asked.

"They're beautiful, Gabriel. And the fact that you picked them yourself means more than any apology you've given me so far." He looked up at you and attempted a genuine smile again. Love Actually was still playing in the background and it was a moment in the movie when the soundtrack changed to suit the emotions of the characters who were in love. You blushed horrendously at this, immediately pausing it as soon as you could find the button.

"i'm so sorry about everything. I've never liked somebody like I like you...and I screwed it up so much....can,,,is there a chance we can start over?" He was picking a staring match with his feet when you left the room.

"Wait here a minute...." You went down stairs and after five minutes came back up. "You can stay and watch this with me....if you really want to start again I mean." He stared at you with hope.

"Is your mom alright with that?"

"She said it was fine." You crawled back into your pillow and blanket nest, pulling Gabriel in with you and comfying yourself up around him. 

You both watched the whole film together, cuddling as you did and not saying a thing. You would rub Gabriel's hand every time he seemed nervous and he would relax around you. 

"This is a beautiful film." Gabriel stated.

_*The film*_

_."But the thing about romance is people only get together right at the very end"_

Gabriel looked down at you in admiration. He then decided that that quote didn't have to be right, he was determined to make it wrong.

"______...." He whispered down. You looked up at him but before you could even mumble a word his lips were against yours. This time it wasn't a forced kiss, with a purpose of winning you over and shutting you up. This kiss meant something, you could feel your heart beat escalate in the positive way this time. A lot of people say teenagers can't fall in love and that they know nothing of the world, but that could not be more wrong in this case. If you didn't love somebody you would never be so close to them, yet here you were letting him kiss you. No, kissing him back! You didn't care about anything bad that had happened now, it was all water under the bridge...passing on down stream, never to be seen again because every river is a new river and you never have to see the past again if you don't want it. You could feel sparks and a strange unusual but kind energy swirling around inside you. You reached your hands up to cup his face and when he broke the kiss, you held his face there and smiled at him.

"I forgive you." You giggled as he pounced on top of you, pinning you to your bed and smothering you in chaste kisses. And that was the awkward moment that your mother chose to come in. You were giggling with Gabriel kissing all over your face. But all your mother did was laugh at the door. Gabriel realised she was there and sat up off you, blushing furiously.

"She- she forgave me......" He giggled cutely.

"I can see that!" She said. "I suppose I'll be leaving you be then for now. _______, don't do anything I wouldn't do....."

You snorted and she left. It took 0.5 seconds and Gabriel was pressing butterfly kisses all down your cheek again, giggling away like the happiest boy in the world.


	7. Cherished Kisses

After an hour of your parents teasing you about Gabriel you finally trudged your way into school, making your way to your first class. Turning a corner you could see Gabriel down the hall. He was stood with Hannah. Your instincts told you you were a fool. But your eyes told another story. Gabriel looked furious, Hannah looked upset. You assumed they were arguing about what she'd caused for Gabriel. It ended quickly with Hannah storming off down the opposite end of the hall, and you could hear her loud pathetic, dramatic sobs. You began to walk to him.

"Are you alright?" You asked, stopping next to him and offering him a pleasant smile. The boy burst into a grin, pulling you into a bone crushing hug. He lifted you from the floor as he did, holding you there against him for a few seconds.

"Better now, thank you." He replied, placing you back down but keeping his arms around you loosely. He pressed his lips against your forehead gently, giving you a sweet butterfly kiss. It felt like your heart was leaping for joy. 

 

Just then Dean's voice bellowed down the corridor.

"No way, you guys made up!" He called. You didn't know the two other boys he was walking with, but you had seen them with him often. They stopped next to you and Gabriel now. You made but a brief eye contact with the very tall boy stood behind Dean, but then returned your focus on Gabriel and Dean. "How did.....uh....how did blondie take it?" He cringed at the thought. Gabriel let out a snort.

"How'd you think she took it?" Gabriel puffed out his cheeks with a sigh. "Badly. With a lot of screaming, over dramatic crying and...oh and a slap." Dean and the other two boys erupted in laughter at his last comment.

"I didn't know she slapped you, I'm sorry." You half laughed, apologizing to him. He threw you a wink and a smile.

"Totally worth it." He nuzzled your head lightly then looked back up to Dean, letting go of you. Before the rest of you could say much more the bell rang for first lesson and you all split toward your classes. 

 

You sat down in class in your usual spot when something you least expected happened. Dean came and sat next to you, it made you feel nervous. Like he was testing you to see if you were good enough for Gabriel. Then the taller boy who had been with Dean this morning sat in front of him, the other boy in front of you.

"That's Sam by the way, _______. Don't think you two did meet, huh? and next to him is....Cas. He's uh...he's a good friend."

"Oh please, you guys have been pining after each other for like forever. Cut to the chase already." Sam retorted. You giggled at him, you'd never thought Dean to be into guys. But looking at him now you couldn't see him any other way.

"Shut it, Sam." Dean snarled.

"You can carry on if you like, Sam." Cas laughed, poking him in the arm. 

That was really all you four said to one another through the lesson, you had a strict tutor who despised human conversation and loved the sound of his own voice.

 

Lunch time you and Gabriel went to the tree and ate your lunch there again. You then spent the remainder of your lunch sat there, leaning against each other and just talking quietly to each other. Simple, sweet little comments and some small jokes. Just enjoying each others time together. Gabriel had your hand in his and was rubbing his thumb in circular motions on it.

"I'm so glad Hannah's finally pissed off." He sighed, content. 

"Me too, but maybe not in those words." You laughed. He leaned down to kiss your cheek. That was one of the many things you liked about Gabriel. He didn't just want to make out 24/7 like every other horny teen.

 

He cherished the kisses he got and he made them rare so that you could never tire of them.


End file.
